Crazy For Love
by DerryBabe
Summary: Raimundo find's out that one of his friends is in a mental hospital! WARNING: RATED FOR BLOOD!
1. Default Chapter

**(A:N)** Hiya!!!! Yes I do know I have three fic's running already and I should be updating them but... I haven't got time!!!! Please forgive me for disappearing for a few days but I was banned from the computer!!!! Oh yeah and updates are going to be very, very, very rare!!!! Because:

**(1) **I Have LOADS of course work to do!!

**(2) **I have six weeks of work & course work to catch up on in leisure & tourism!!

**(3) **I have the school show Mondays, Tuesdays after school & On Sundays 2:15-5:30

**(4) **And I have to try and update devantart!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin showdown or any of the characters so go sue someone else!! If you sue me you shall receive my very annoying friend Erin!! Trust me she's HIGHLY annoying!!

**Summary:** They've left the temple and have gone their separate ways, but then they have a small reunion... but what happens when Raimundo finds out one of his fellow comrades is in a mental hospital??

Okay do not expect updates any time soon!! I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update!! Here's this really weird strange fic!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crazy for love

Chapter one

Raimundo sat on the back of the huge 40-foot dragon like he had all those years ago wondering how the others had changed. He knew certain things about them like Clay had his own ranch and was currently dating a girl, Omi was soon to become the next Master of the temple and Kimiko... she had it the best she was modelling!! Raimundo had heard in magazines that she was taking a break but he couldn't wait to see her again and the others.

"So what have you been up to?" Dojo asked him as they soared high in the sky.

"Nothing much... just been at uni and stuff" he shrugged.

"University?" Dojo said surprised, "Didn't think it was your sort of thing!"

"Nether did I till Kimiko told me I could make something of myself if I just shut up and listened" he smirked.

"Well here we are!" Dojo said as he landed. Master Fung, Omi and Clay were all standing waiting for him he smiled widely at them as he jump off Dojo's back.

"I see Omi's still bald then!" Raimundo teased his younger friend.

"Raimundo my friend leave my baldness alone and give me a hug!" the small monk said hugging Raimundo tight as Clay joined them.

"How've you been partner?" Clay asked.

"Alright... you guys?" he replied.

"Fine!" they both smiled.

"Hey where's Kim?" he asked and he saw their happy faces disappear.

"Um... well Rai Kim's... Kim's agh I can't say it" he mumbled.

"It is okay my huge friend I shall tell him" Omi cried out, "Raimundo Kimiko is in a mental hospital" he told the Brazilian bluntly.

"W-what?" Raimundo asked in disbelief.

"She is how you would say crazy or bonkers or insane or cook co or..." Omi replied but was cut off by Master Fung.

"I think Raimundo gets the point Omi" the older monk told him, "I know it may come as a shock to you Raimundo but Kimiko has been there for three months now and doesn't see any visitors except her sister"

"I want to go see her!" Raimundo blurred out.

"Raimundo buddy... she's not well really not well she lost it completely when I tried to see her!" Clay told him a pitying tone to his voice.

"I don't care I wanna see her!" Raimundo said again.

"Very well we shall go with you" Master Fung told him and they all boarded Dojo. _Why? Why is she in there? _He thought,_ She's so fun loving and sensible, kind and caring... I just don't see how she could be so bad! _

--------------------------

They arrived at a massive building and went into the reception.

"Master Fung she is still refusing visitors... and she nearly killed the blonde last time you tried to talk to her" a nurse came up and told them.

"I know but young Raimundo here wish's to see her," Master Fung informed her.

"Very well" the nurse sighed motioning for Raimundo to follow her, she led him down a few corridors and stopped at a room she lead him in and walked back out. Raimundo looked around the room his eyes falling on a black haired girl sitting by the window wearing a grey t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"K-Kimiko?" he asked. The girls' head snapped around to look at the speaker her eyes were no longer their bright shinning blue but dull and tired her hair was messy and she looked extremely weak and sick.

"Kimiko...I... You I..." Raimundo trailed off.

"Get out" she mumbled looking away.

"Kimiko it's me Rai!" he told her.

"Get out" she told him again.

"Kim" he began.

"GET OUT!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs throwing a vase at him.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I gotta go soz!! I know it SUCKS and I'm sorry plz R&R G2G!!

Cya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	2. Breaking the Habbit

**(A:N)** Hello everyone!! I'm updating YAY!! WAY sooner than I thought I could!! I also updated my artwork :) (Check my Bio & there's a link to my artwork if you want... or care) I'm STILL HIGHLY annoyed with school, cartoonnetwork & KidsWB Grr...

**Jack:** And we care about your pathetic excuses for a life why??

**Dannii:** You're right (Sighs) I'm a crappy author and a crappy artist too!!

**Jack:** (To readers) She had art today and her teacher HATED her artwork so she very down in the dumps at the mo!!

**Dannii:** Thank you to all who reviewed this is dedicated to you:

gurl in shorts/man in a bra

ElfinSorceress0530

spicydonut185

kitty-krazy04

krumsthedmg

half vamp

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin showdown or the characters if you sue... you shall receve nothing but a... Pwwft!! I also don't own the song 'Breaking the habbit' by linkin park!!

**Dannii:** Excuses me while I go eat lots of chocolate ice cream!! Here's a crappy chapter from a crappy author... bye.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Crazy for Love

Chapter two

Raimundo dodged the vase and looked up at Kimiko she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him before she started to trash the room.

"She's lost it again!" he heard the nurse's voice call before she ran into the room with two big guys as one grabbed Kimiko from behind.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" Kimiko yelled, "HE'S COMING! AND WHEN HE DOES HE'LL KILL YOU ALL" she screamed as the two guys wrestled her to the floor as she continued to kick and scream until the nurse gave her an injection and she stopped moving.

"What did you do to her?" Raimundo demanded.

"We just gave her something to make her sleep that's all!" the nurse told him.

"Let me see that!" he said snapping Kimiko's file off her.

"You can't do that!" the nurse shrieked at him just as Master Fung, Omi and Clay came in.

"Oh yes I can" Raimundo replied throwing something to her.

"Dr R. Pedrosa" she read off it and everyone gapped at Raimundo who was busy checking over Kimiko's medicine.

"This dose is way to high" Raimundo looked up at the nurse, "You're gonna end up giving her an overdose and kill her!" he looked angry.

"I well... it's the only way to calm her down!" the nurse told him.

"I don't think it is... I think kimi just needs a friend, someone to listen to her" he said staring at her limp body on the floor, he handed the folder back to the nurse and bent down lifting Kimiko up bridal style and carrying her over to the bed laying her down.

"I'll go then," the nurse said leaving the room with the two big guys.

"You didn't tell us you were a doctor!" Clay said in amazement.

"I didn't tell anyone I got my medical degree ages ago! Besides I'm studying to get a degree in psychology now!" Raimundo told them tucking Kimiko under the blankets.

"That is very impressive Raimundo" Master Fung told him.

"I agree with the Master" Omi nodded.

"Nah... I just wanna help people that's all" Raimundo muttered stroking the side of Kimiko's pale face and she wrinkled her nose, he laughed at this.

"We'd better be going partner... you staying or coming with?" Clay asked him.

"No guys it's okay I'm staying" Raimundo said sitting down next to Kimiko.

"Okay then cya buddy" Clay called walking out with Master Fung and Dojo. Raimundo watched Kimiko lying there when all of a sudden she started to stir, her eyed flickered open and she looked over at him.

"Raimundo?" she asked the brunette.

"Hey Kimi" he smiled at her.

"Rai I don't want you here!" she told him and saw the look of hurt on his face she couldn't bare it, "Rai I don't want you here to see me like this, this monster I've become!" tears started to well up in her eyes and Raimundo hugged her tight.

"Shh... its okay I'm here now... and I promise we'll get you out of here!" he stroked her hair.

"You don't understand Rai... I'm crazy... crazy as you can get I'm rarely normal! I hurt people all the time!" she cried harder into his shoulder.

"I know Kimi, I know!" he told her rocking her back and forth, "You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"NO!" she yelled quickly getting up and moving away, "I... don't like talking I like to left alone!" she muttered.

"Kimi common it's me!" Raimundo said.

"Please go Raimundo," she said turning her back on him.

"Okay if that's what you want" he told her and left, Kimiko slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, hurtful and hateful memories flooding back to her she started to hit her head to try and make them go away but they wouldn't. She hurt much more now that she could think clearly and felt like she was slowly dieing inside. She couldn't cope. She walked to the door and locked it before taking out her cure and she began to sing:

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Her breathing was heavy the tears were streaming down her face; she raised the blade in her shaking hand and dragged it across her arm. She saw the red velvety blood and cut again and again then she started to lash out cutting fast and recklessly. She stopped when she saw the gushing blood her head was light and she sunk to her knees before falling into total darkness.

_---------------------- _

Raimundo was walking down the corridor when he heard shouting; the nurse he had been talking to earlier came rushing over to him.

"It's Kimiko she's done it again! She trying to kill herself" she yelled Raimundo's eyes became wide and he charged towards Kimiko's room. There were people trying to get in but she'd locked the door Raimundo looked in and saw her limp form on the ground surrounded in a puddle of her blood. _She's gonna die! She's gonna die! I can't let her do this this! _He thought desperately.

"MOVE!" he cried out shoving everyone out of the way he stood back and they flung a kick at the door sendind it crashing into the wall; he ran over to her, "Aww Kimi what have you done?" he asked taking off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding, "Don't worry girl... I'm not letting you go anywhere!" he whispered to her.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii:** hey that was kinda dark!! I never knew I could be so... so... so...

**Jack:** Suicidal??

**Dannii:** Yeah!! Man!! Okay I'm gonna have to write nice happy chapters from now on!! Well R&R please... and sorry if this chapter freaked anyone out!! And should I raise the rating to PG-13??

I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE G8'IST!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!

Well cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::._  
  
_


End file.
